Angel Faces and Angel Wings
by FakeReality317
Summary: What happens when a newcomer shows up and throws everything off balance in Daryl Dixon's world? Hazel Marie shows up at the prison gates needing help and everyone gives it, everyone except Daryl Dixon. He doesn't trust the new girl and fears that her dark past and secrets will cause nothing but trouble for his family. Takes place before the fall of the prison (end of season 3ish)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF "The Walking Dead" NOR THE FEW SITUATIONS (like the prison home) THAT WILL APPEAR IN MY STORY, HOWEVER, I CLAIM THE EVENTS THAT I COME UP WITH AND HAZEL. This story is going to be an eventual romance between Daryl Dixon and my very own O.C., Hazel. I am really just experimenting with my own little story of the Walking Dead and though I am completely caught up, my story is going to start with everyone alive and well at the prison. It will be in first person switching from Hazel's P.O.V. to Daryl's and back and forth. Like I said I am merely experimenting and depending on how it goes I will try to update every week. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading if you actually made it down this far!

Chapter 1

_Hazel._

All I can remember is running. Sprinting, stopping mere moments to gasp for precious breath before moving on at top speed to out run the living dead. My jeans ripped and bloodied, my tank top barely hanging by the threads, and down to no ammo, my hidden switch blade, and 3 of my throwing knives. _How did I let this happen?_

A zombie girl grabs my arm, yanking me from my thought, apparently the herd couldn't be outrun as easily as I had hoped. Just before she could sink her blood stained teeth into my skin I ram her head into a near by tree, I guess running into the woods has its advantages. I stop long enough to see that the girl Corpse was the closest to me and the rest of her herd is far enough that I can't see them but I can hear them. Turning back around I keep sprinting wondering if I am going to meet my salvation or my end.

...

Based on the feeling in my legs I would imagine a day has gone by but judging the shadows around me it's only been about two or three hours since I took down the once female Corpse. The herd has drastically caught up and I am forced to take 2 or 3 down every 5 mintes, the numbers dwindling down to around 15 but I still can't take on that many Corpses. About to give up I suddenly hear something so beautiful, so pure, I wonder if I have already died. But when I trip on some roots and injure my ankle I know I'm still in the middle of the world's nightmare come true. Rushing to my feet, I limp towards the sound as its repeated every so often. I never thought I would hear children's laughter again but sure as death and plain as day there it was. Finally reaching the end of the trees I gaze upon iron fences, barbed wire, and _living people._ I don't mean survivors either, these people have crops growing and what seems to be a thriving community. It's almost too good to be true. When a Corpse gets too close, I shift to dodge, but as the Corpse loses balance and crashes to the ground I end up hitting a low branch and getting slightly dizzy. Lightly touching my hand to my head and pulling back I see thick, deep red liquid trail down my fingers. I start slinking up to the gate on account of my injuries and scream for all I am worth. "HELP ME PLEASE!... SOMEBODY HELP!... PLEASE!... PLEASE…" I could hear the dead behind me, but above the groans and vicious snapping of teeth I hear the unmistakeable sound of a gate opening, _the _gate opening. Feeling a small amount of hope for the first time in a long time I turn towards the dead and release my last three knives, hitting the three closest Corpses' between the eyes, before falling to the ground and letting the blackness consume me as shots are fired and the noise of the undead starts dying down.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_Daryl._

I couldn't believe the number of close calls from our run, we had just gotten back but lost one of the newer guys, I am really getting tired of loosing people.

"Whats got you so upset?" Michonne asks with severe curiosity, while the look on her face states, _Don't bet yourself up we barely knew the guy._

"Just thinkin', maybe I could've done more" I reply.

"Based on the history I've learned, you've done more than enough to save people, you did all you could" She states, giving a comforting smile.

"Just sick an' tired of-.." I start but get cut off by someone screaming bloody murder.

"HELP ME PLEASE!... SOMEBODY HELP!... PLEASE!... PLEASE…" comes the echo and looking out I see a figure emerge from the tree line, limping, covered in blood and dirt, and trailed by at least 15 walkers. Rick is already opening the gate with Maggie, Glenn, and Tyreese close behind. Michonne and I sprint into action, as I approach the survivor I see her throw 3 knives and hit 3 walkers directly between the eyes. _What the fuck? Who the hell is this chick?_

And before I have time to process what I've witnessed, the woman falls to the ground as my group gets busy re-killing her band of followers. Rick approaches me and all I can think is '_here we go again with trusting me to make some important decisions'_.

"Daryl, what should we do with her?" Rick clearly is at a loss, he can't ask her his 3 precious questions with her unconcious therefore he doesn't know if he can trust her to enter our 'home'. But he is also too good of a man to let her die out here. But I'm not.

"Unless she wakes up in the next few minutes theres nothin' we can do, so why don't we just drive her out somewhere _safe_ and let her wake up on her own. Hell, you saw how she handled the throwin' knives. Can we really risk the chance of her being a murderous psychopath?" I quip, pleased when I see him start to agree before Hershel steps in, good old goody fucking two shoes Hershel.

"Rick, Daryl bring her inside so I can tend to her wounds, we can lock her up in one of the deserted cell blocks and you can question her when she comes to, by the look of things she has had it rough, we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

And just like _that_ Rick and I are on opposing ends but still nodding to each other, he goes over and checks her body for hidden weapons, coming across a bow, shotgun, and two handguns; all out of ammo. Realization hits, if the others are busy fighting off small clusters of walkers and Rick is carrying the weapons that means that I have to carry Miss Lucky over there. Sighing I slide one hand underneath her knees and the other under and across her shoulders, surprised to find that she has impressive muscle tone, not to the point where shes bursting and more manly but where you can tell shes been through hell and back and it only made her stronger. Shes just like me before I truly connected and committed to the group, I realize, and the thought makes my distrust of her grow very close to the point where I don't care what her answers are, I will gladly put the bullet through her brain myself. I am reformed, who knows how far into the darkness she's been lost.

...

Waiting has been antagonizing, the annoying rumors flying around are seriously starting to grate on my nerves even if its only been two days since 'whats-her-face' showed up. Honeslty where the fuck do kids come up with this shit? One of my 'favorites' was that she was the real life version of 'Black Widow' before 'The Turn' complete with top secret spy training and experience. Deciding I have nothing better to do I walk down to check on our prisoner – sorry _patient_. Arriving just as Hershel finishes up and heads out, leaving me alone with an unconcious possible groupmate. An unconcious possible enemy. In the light I take a good look at what I'm up against, seeing as though she is now cleaned up and presentable, thanks to Carol, I can actually tell that her skin is extremely pale, but not white-pale, her skin is toned slightly tan in muscled areas and her hair is a deep auburn that seems more brown indoors but I am willing to bet that when she steps into the sun its an immediate transfer to blazing blood red. Before I can allow myself to go any further in my cataloging of her body I stop and mumble, "You need to wake up soon so I can either get to know you as a friend or blow an arrow through your skull as my enemy."

I turn and leave, quickly and quietly without alerting Hershel who is back from his break and ready to help out his patient again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

_Hazel._

I gasp and shoot up out of the bed, nearly giving Santa Claus over here a heart attack as I watch him fall back, the loud bang echoing out of the small cell and into the hall. I go to get up but find my left hand, the one closest to the wall, handcuffed to the bed's post. A wave of dizziness hits me and I momentarily loose my sight to blackness, as it fades I see the old man being helped up by a tall man with long-ish curly black hair and peircing blue eyes. Another man with shaggy brown hair stands at the door, crossbow aimed at my head.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He spits. _Wow 'A+' for compassion _I think as I try to work past the lump in my throat.

"How long have I been here?" I mumble. My question sends him shooting across the room out of anger and I feel the tip of his arrow on the side of my head.

"Daryl, lower your weapon. She just jumped up and startled me" Santa Claus calmly informs, he bounced back a lot quicker than I assumed he would. After the crossbow is pointed safely to the floor, Santa Claus gives each of the men a nod and leaves the cell.

"How long have I been here, _Daryl_?" I repeat, using his name, knowing it would enrage him that I already know more about him than he knows about me. The look of pure fire in his eyes doesn't dissapoint.

"3 days" The other man steps in, sitting at the edge of my bed while 'Daryl' takes the metal chair next to me.

For a few minutes both of them seem to have a telepathic conversation and I wait patiently before giving up, I've never been patient. "Okay, anyone wanna tell me why the fuck I'm handcuffed and what the hell is going on here?"

Daryl looks like he would love nothing more than to shoot me through the heart just so he can kill me again when I come back as a Corpse.

"We saved your ass and are waiting for the fucking thank you card!" _AHH so Daryl has a sense of sarcasm._

"We need to ask you a few questions" Blue Eyes states

"And I have to be handcuffed for them?" I bite back.

"We don't know you or trust you so until we are done they stay on, we only need to ask 3 questions at the moment" Blue Eyes tries to remain calm but I can see his resolve slipping. Remembering that they saved me I close my eyes and breath deeply before opening and collecting my emotions, if I'm going to answer their questions at least I can stay guarded about it.

"I'm sorry" I say to Blue Eyes before looking over at Daryl, "to you too, you people saved me from the Corpses and nursed me back into conciousness, thank you. I will answer any and all questions you _need _to know the answers to" I say with sincerity, both the men are shocked to the core, Daryl decides to take the lead.

"How many walkers you killed?" He asks. Walkers? Is that what they call Corpses? At my confusion he adds "you call 'em Corpses, how many?"

I look around the room trying to add them all up in my head before realizing I can't so I give them the truth. "However many it took to survive." I can feel my hold on my emotions slip and I'm silently hoping that is the hardest question.

Apparently my answer pleased both men because Blue Eyes continues with "How many people have you killed?"

_No. No. No. No, breath. Deep breaths, just get out the number and they will move on._ I tell myself before the flashbacks can start, my emotions falling even further. "…3…" I manage between calming breaths, my voice only wavering slightly.

"Why?" Daryl hisses, and I get the impression that he thinks I killed them because I wanted to, Blue Eyes is now on high alert as well, both awaiting my answer. Probably the answer that could mean life or death for me, a life with these people or a lonely word with hungry deceased roaming around.

"To save them" I whisper, as a single tear manages to cascade its way down my cheek before I angrily wipe it away. Taking a moment to get back into control I look over and see acceptance in Blue Eyes' eyes and guarded understanding in Daryl's.

"I'm Rick, you already have Daryl's name and the man that helped you earlier is Hershel" Blue Eyes – no, _Rick_ smiles as he unlocks my restraints, "Welcome.. Miss.. What should we call you?"

"Hazel" I simply state, now why couldn't they ask easy questions like that?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Well that's my start, like I said, I will update every week and just so you know I will keep my promise I already have up to chapter 8 written and my story has really just begun! I have a feeling this will end up being a VERY long story and hopefully you all think that's a good thing. If you enjoyed chapter 1 just wait 'cuz it gets better. Please leave me some feedback - positive (and negative if you must) - and if you loved it like and fav! See ya next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shout out to "The Dreamer" for officially being my first review! I know Daryl's dark side scares us all a bit and he's only 'quick to kill someone' out of his trust issues. I'm sorry to tell you that doesn't really go away but as Hazel gets closer she unlocks the better side of him.. but hey I am not giving away any more information but I hereby dedicate chapter 2 to you 'The Dreamer'! I hope you, along with any other fans, enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Daryl._

"Hazel" She states flatly, I turn to say something to Rick when suddenly Carol arrives in the doorway.

"Rick could you watch Judith for a while, I hardly got any sleep last night and cant find Beth" She yawns as if on cue.

"Of course, I'll be right there, Daryl could you answer any questions Hazel has and help her settle in?" He pleads clearly trusting me to give information that she needs without giving her something to hold against us, like the fact that we have a baby and our walls are crumbling more and more each day.

"Yea I guess" I say, shooting Hazel a look but her eyes are focused on Carol, and I don't like it, even though she passed our 3 question quiz doesn't mean she is automatically one of _us._

"Kinda crazy to have a baby nowadays" Hazel says to Carol, Rick is alert and almost angry, of course Hazel sees Rick tense and states "Rick, please don't tell me you impregnated this poor woman in the midst of all this."

Rick puches Hazel directly in the face, Lori's death is still too fresh for him and she just insulted both her and himself. But Hazel has no way of knowing anything about Lori.

"Okay so clearly you're not the baby momma but damn _Rick_ – you are clearly the baby daddy" Hazel mutters rubbing the spot inbetween her eyes.

I just stare at Hazel, shocked as hell but amused, Carol has never been overly violent but the look she is giving Hazel could be read as a 'warning'.

Carol now tenses up "How did you know Judith is a baby?"

"You're joking right? You have a puke stain on your shoulder and a white streak, which I'm assuming is baby formula, on the inside of your arm. Plus if I was totally bluffing, you just told me." Hazel almost laughs regaining her composure from the assault, her forest green eyes ignited with enjoyment. But Carol doesn't see a woman who is pulling her chain, Carol sees a threat. Before Rick and I even know whats going on Carol has lunged across the bed and lands on top of Hazel, or she would have if Hazel hadn't seen it coming and flipped herself over so that _she_ is on top of a very angry and thrashing Carol. "Whoa now, easy killer" Hazel says, and suddenly Carol has gone completely still, "If you keep thrashing about you will cause a very unpleasant end to your life and darlin', just look how far you've made it."

Finally I see the glint of Hazel's blade at the base of Carol's throat, this launches me into action, grabbing Hazel around the waist I fling her against the wall and shove Carol so shes safely on the floor. When I separate the two, Hazel's blade drops to the ground and Rick suddenly snaps out of shock, or whatever he was dealing with after punching Hazel, he grabs Carol and leads her out the door.

Once they are away I let go of Hazel and she falls limply to the bed, her head oozing red from a gash Hershel had previously taken care of "Shit, Hazel?" I yell, if she passes out I'm going to have to step in and treat her, I don't trust her not to hurt Hershel again, even if the first time was an accident.

"Sorry Daryl, I guess some people's luck just runs out" She whispers, voice full of pain, but she's still hanging on until her eyes roll back into her head, her eyelids slowly closing as her breathing stops for a beat, then continues at a slow and steady pace. Muttering I angrily rip the useless bandage off of her head, I should probably be more gentle but I don't give a fuck about this woman, who marches in here and hurts two people I care about in the span of 20 minutes. Wiping the injured area with alcohol seems to have awaken some small part of her because she gasps and starts mumbling incoherently.

"What?" I say, maybe I can learn information by pulling it out of her subconcious.

"My name is Hazel Marie, who are you?" She rushes, I barely caught her 'full' name but smiling to myself I push onward.

"I'm Daryl, who did ya kill?"

"No one!" She gets defensive and I realize how sincere she was when she told us she would be honest, because right now she's lying.

"It's okay, shit happens but I wanna know what happened"

"Well it all started when…" Just as shes getting down to telling me what I want to know her eyes shoot open and she studies me carefully. "Daryl Dixon, you're an asshole" Then she completely passes out, leaving me shocked. I quickly lock up her cell before running to find Rick, who is coveniently talking to Hershel.

"Hershel, is it possible for unconcious people to be psychic?" I manage still freaked that she knew my full name.

Hershel just laughs and says "No, unless they are Harry Hudini" then seeing my face adds "Oh, you're being serious, the answer is no so why don't you tell Rick and I what happened"

I look at Rick and we both silently decide to leave out his punch.

"Well Carol attacked Hazel but somehow ended up on the bottom. Then Hazel pulled a knife _out of nowhere_ an' held it to Carol's throat so I stepped in an' threw Hazel off'a Carol an' into the wall, freein' Carol" Hershel gives a slight cringe followed by a nod. Rick obviously told him. "So after Rick lead Carol away I let go'a Hazel and she just slumps down to the mattress an' I saw that the gash on her forhead had re-opened an' was bleeding. She said somethin' 'bout luck runnin' out for 'er an' then she passed out. Well I tried cleanin' and redressin' her wound fer ya. This is where things get weird. When I touched 'er forhead with the alcohol swab she gasped and started mumblin' and I thought I could get some answers to who she is through her subconcious-" Hershel gives me a dissapointed glare so I add "-seeing as though shes so guarded. She told me her name is Hazel Marie and before she could tell me anything more her eyes shot open, an' she just stared at me before sayin' 'Daryl Dixon you're an asshole' then she passed back out" Once the final words have left my mouth Hershel and Rick are standing up and rushing me back to Hazel.

_Hazel._

When my eyes open again I am alone in my cell and my forhead cut is bleeding. So I slowly work my way to my feet and clean the wound before rebandaging it. As I'm splashing water on my face from a bucket in the corner I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"What now? Couldn't stay away?" I cockily smirk, towelling off my face before turning and seeing a young boy with long, dark hair and a handgun pointed at me. I slowly raise my hands "Whats going on kid?"

"Are you the girl who terrorized Carol?" He asks, his voice clipped with anger.

"If your definition of terrorized is self defense, kid, then yes" I calmly state "Whats your name anyway, I cant keep calling you kid can I?"

He seems to measure the truth in my words. _Smart kid._ His gun slowly lowers and finds its way into his holster "My name is-"

But before he can finish I hear Ricks voice down the hall "CARL!"

When the three men arrive I look at Carl and say "Looks like the three musketeers are back to keep me company, why don't you run along and I'll catch up with you later"

He nods and shoots me a smile before running off.

"How.. how did you do that? Get Carl to smile?" Rick is awestruck.

I grin "Well when you have-" but I stop, my smile instantly drops. They all notice but they don't need to know about my past "- I guess it just comes naturally" I finish sadley.

"Daryl, you must have shoved her pretty hard into the wall to cause the bruising around her eye" Hershel studies my face. I give him a confused look before glancing over at Rick and Daryl who have both gone white.

"Hershel I-" Rick starts but I am quick to cut him off.

"couldn't stop him, but it isn't Daryl's fault. He was only protecting the girl" I finish, relief spreading across both younger men's faces.

"How bad is it?" I ask referring to my new bruise to add to the collection of injuries.

But Daryl doesn't seem to give a shit about any of that because the next thing out of his mouth is "How in the hell do you know me?" I look at him shocked, he doesn't look overly angry, just creeped out.

"I don't…" I say completely confused. "What makes you think I know you?"

"While you were passed out you called me by my full name"

What? I didn't do that, no. I mean sure Daryl looks oddly familiar but I have no idea how I know him, maybe we just passed each other on the road one day. But if that were the case then I wouldn't know his name. "What did I say _exactly_?"

"You looked at me an' said 'Daryl _Dixon _you're an asshole'" He spits.

And it triggers my memory, my face visibly pales as the scene plays in my head. I look at Daryl and the flashback gets more intense, so intense I stumble my way to the ground. I can faintly hear voices yelling at me over the loud ringing in my ears, all of a sudden I'm suffocating and need air. I rush past all three men, headed straight for the door when suddenly I'm tackled from behind and forced on my back. I lock eyes with my assailant and am not surprised to find Daryl on top of me, smirking. "Now where in the hell do ya think you're goin'?"

"Get off of me Daryl _Dixon_, just let me go" I plead, I need to get away from him, I need to go outside, I need to breath fresh air. "Please."

"Tell me how ya fuckin' know me and maybe I'll arrange that"

*_One month after 'The Turn'_*

_What the hell is his problem? I just killed the damn Corpse._ I think as I'm driving after my brother, who took off in 'ole blue', in my monstrous white pick-up. He threw a hissy fit just because I killed the Corpse he called 'dibs' on. The way I see it, there will be plenty of opportunities for him to kill another Corpse, as I turn the corner I see his wrecked truck on the side of the road. My heart stops a moment. _Maybe not._

"Dustin! Dustin!" I scream, panicked, jumping out of my truck to survey the scene.

"Run! Go!" I hear his voice on the other side of the wreck. He must be insane if he thinks I am going to leave him. Dashing to the other side I prepare myself for an onslaught of Corpses but instead see two men. The older holding Dustin by the collar with his pistol aimed at his head and the younger raises his crossbow and points it to me. "What the hell? I told you to run!"

"Can it boy, now who is this lovely lady?" The older asks, gaze lingering on me too long.

"Merle we don't have ta do this, lets just leave 'em" The younger shouts but doesn't lower his weapon.

"Please, don't kill him, he's all I have left" I plead, my voice breaking.

"Shut up Daryl, and Miss, no one has answered my question, who are you?" _Merle_ asks.

"She's my sister now please leave her be" Dustin mumbles, Merle knocks him upside the head to prompt him to keep quiet.

"What happened?" I ask Merle, clearly he's the one in charge between the two.

"Well I'm glad you asked, you see my dear brother, Daryl over there, and I were out on our own scavaging on the road when your brother came speeding around that corner, nearly running us over, then it would have been bye-bye Dixon boys" he laughs. "He swerved to dodge us but crashed and I figured we need to teach him a lesson."

"No, _we _don't" Daryl steps in, glaring at Merle who seems to light up with an idea.

"How about this, I'll let him go and Daryl can take Dustin over to the other side of the truck for some younger brother bonding while you and I get to know each other a bit better." Merle offers, the way his eyes rake over my body I know exactly what he means by _get to know each other_. He wants sex in exchange for my little brothers safety? He doesn't know who he is dealing with, so I make sure to put on my best act of innocence.

"That would be great, thank you for your kindness" I say bowing slightly. Merle shoots me a smile while Daryl just looks confused and disgusted. "Could I talk to my brother for a second before Daryl takes him?"

"Anything for the lady" Merle waves, shoving Dustin to my feet and having a small conversation with Daryl.

"Hazel, what the hell are you doing? That guy is going to practically rape you!" Dustin whisper-yells. I give him a stern look before telling him my plan, he then smirks "So I get to knock out Daryl?"

"No, you need to act oblivious to whats going on and go along with anything Daryl says or does, remember-"

"TIMES UP!" Merle yells and before I know what hit me; Dustin is dragged away by Daryl and Merle has me pinned to the truck. I am about to roll my eyes when I stop and remember I need to feign innocence, so instead I give a shy smile and act nervous.

"How can I ever repay you for sparing my brother?" I say gazing into his eyes.

"Well remember Missy, he almost killed _my_ baby bro and myself so the price will be heavy" just as the words are out his hand snakes around my waist pulling me flush against him, his hard desire easily present and suddenly he's ripped my shirt open, exposing my black lace bra. I realize my plan has to go into action now. Just as he leans in to kiss my neck I punch him from the left followed by a full swing kick. Most men would be unconcious but Merle just falls to the ground and tastes the blood trickling down from his busted lip. "That wasn't very nice, but I like it rough"

"Good, so do I" I smile, giving my all into the second full swing kick I deliver to the side of his head. This time his eyes roll to the back of his head but his chest still rises and falls, signaling life. Pleased with my outcome I walk around to the other side and see Dustin face down on the pavement. "No, no, no. God please, no" I start

"He's not dead, just knocked out" Daryl says behind me, gasping I turn around, forgetting my ripped shirt until his eyes are drawn to my chest. I clasp the few remaining buttons before addressing Daryl.

"Why'd you knock him out?"

His glare turns lethal "I didn't want 'im to hear you havin' sex with Merle!"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since the first girl whose family had ta listen ta 'er give 'erself away"

"Oh and how many times were you the one _with_ those girls?!"

"Never" He spits with vigor.

I stop, close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open "Thanks for your concern but now you have to help me get him into my truck"

"The hell I am" comes his vicious reply "I've done enough saint work for one day"

Flipping him off I set down any weapons that could injure Dustin while I move him. When I come back to retrieve them Daryl is even more pissed. I guess he went around and saw my handiwork. "You knocked Merle out? You crazy bitch!"

"Oh says the guy who did the EXACT same thing to my brother!" I scream.

"You _offered_ yourself to Merle!" He shouts back.

"Yeah so I could knock his ass out and SAVE my brother!"

"I wouldn'ta let Merle hurt 'im" He almost whispers.

"Yeah _sure _you wouldn't" I get my anger under control, I don't want to hurt Daryl and if he keeps pushing me I won't be responsible for what happens. "Do you even have a heart or are the _small_ 'good' deeds just so you can sleep at night?"

"Just what the hell do you know?"

"That _you_, Daryl fucking Dixon, are an asshole"

He jumps right into my face. "Wanna say that one more time?"

I don't back down "Daryl Dixon, you're an asshole."

Phew that was a long one but I had a lot to get off'a my chest, I swear it was like I had 30 different ideas throwing themselves at me so I just had to quiet my brain down a tad… I told you I would come back and I am so excited you guys finally get some action.. quite frankly I cant wait until you catch up to where i am now. Just know its all pretty epic! Tune in next week for Chapter 3 and please follow, fav, or comment and tell me what'cha think. Oh and haters.. if you don't like it that's great, you can let me know in the comments but stop continuing to read and give me hate mail.. to my lovely and loyal readers.. See ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late guys but I just had family arrive from outta state and now there are 14 people living in my house and things are getting very hectic! But I have not forgotten any of you so here is chapter 3.. I hope you thoroughly enjoy! (:

Chapter 3

_Hazel._

*_The Present_*

The memory fades more and more as I relay my story to Hershel, Rick, and Daryl, who immediately shows signs of rememberance after I get about halfway through. Rick and Hershel have these looks on their faces that seem to say _Yep, that about sums up Merle._

"So where is he? Your brother, Dustin?" Daryl asks, suddenly confused and .. _guilty?_

"I wasn't lying when I said he was all I had left" I say while looking up at the ceiling, I don't want their pity. "And now I have nothing"

All three men accept that I can't share my past, not yet, but maybe someday. It's funny how easily Dustin and I fought, how we took our time together for granted, I'm not healed enough to tell the tale of my grief, yet the sting of tears doesn't come, proving that all wounds heal with time. Time. Yet another thing taken for granted because now theres barely any for anyone. No one is safe.

"Where is your brother, Merle?" I ask suddenly on high alert.

"He is with a man named 'The Governor'" Rick fills me in before adding "which we need to fill you in on who he is and whats going on, we also need to make a supply run-" he glances at me "- which you can go and learn all about runs and we can test your skills. We can do all of that tomorrow."

"Its getting dark, I think I'll go say goodnight to Beth and Maggie" Hershel says.

Once hes out of hearing range Rick asks "Why did you cover us?"

"What? With the whole punch thing? Easy. I deserved it, the look on your face said it all, the woman who gave birth to Judith died and you haven't gotten over it." I explain. "I'm so sorry for your loss"

"I'm sorry for yours" He replies, accepting my apology and both of us silently agreeing to leave the past events behind us.

"So, do you guys have different cell blocks based on how long you've been with the group?" I casually ask while following Daryl and Rick out of the 'infirmirary' cell block.

"Somethin' like that" Daryl mutters just as Carl pops up.

"Hey, kid, whatcha up to?" I smile, Carl reminds me so much of Dustin.

"Its Carl, and I was just out and about when I heard my dad, Daryl and you talking" he quips

"Well _Carl_ its not nice to eavesdrop"

"Hey whats your name?" Carl asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Hazel"

"Hazel what?"

"Just Hazel"

"Carl, I thought I told you to stay away from here" Rick scolds.

"Why?" Carl challenges.

"Because we don't know this woman, we don't trust her yet" Rick answers giving me a '_no offense_' look.

"You said the same thing about Michonne and now shes one of our most valued friends"

"Well if you remembered correctly you would have known that Michonne had to prove herself"

As the two banter on I glance over to Daryl who seems to be lost in thought, but he has this evil glint in his eyes, I don't like it.

"Can you guys banter somewhere else? Givin me a damn headache" Daryl interupts

"Yeah, Goodnight" Rick says, turning around and leaving with Carl in tow.

"So where am I sleeping?" I ask, glancing upon the rows of empty cells.

"Just like Rick said – you can't be trusted yet, so you'll be locked up for tonight until you can meet everyone and _prove_ yourself" He gruffly states, but no way in hell am I bunking with Daryl.

"No" I say

"No? I don't remember askin' ya a question" he replies condencendingly.

"I am not bunking in a cage.. can someone keep watch or something? I really don't do well in close quarters" I suggest.

"We just lost a guy a few days ago, his cell is next to mine, as long as ya don't mind me bein' the one ta keep watch"

"Better than nothing" I mumble as Daryl stops dead in his tracks causing me to bump into him.

"Then heres yer room, if ya need anythin'" He starts, catching my eyes before continuing "Ya better wait until mornin' because I am not responsible for takin' care 'o ya an' I certainly aint no sitter"

"Fair enough" I nod, walking into my 'room' and just as I pass the threshold I hear a loud clank behind me, turning I see Daryl locking me in the cell. "What the hell man? I thought we had a deal" I ask as I place both hands on the bars in front of me.

"I told ya I don't trust ya and I included the fact that if ya need anythin' you'll have to wait until mornin. Im off ta bed" He sing-songs while going into his own cell. Leaving me too tired to be pissed and I am out before I hit the cot.

_Daryl._

When I wake up I am disoriented, none of yesterday registers until I hear Hazel's squeaky-ass cot when she shifts her body. Splashing cold water on my face to further wake up I walk out of my cell, seeing everyone else is still asleep. _Perfect._ When Rick mentioned Michonne proving herself I knew I would have to make Hazel do the same on today's run. Being as quiet as I can I unlock Hazel's door, pick her up, carry her to the shower, and lay her on the cool tile floor. Making sure the water is on as cold as it will go I turn the knob on full blast and step out of the way just in time. Hazel immediately shoots up and turns the water off.

"What the _fuck_?!" She yells, I cover her mouth with my hand and listen to see if she woke anyone up. When no noise signals everyone's still in La La Land I slowly remove it.

"You're goin' on a supply run, remember? I made sure you'd be nice an' alert. We are leavin' in 5. There are clean clothes over there" he points to a bench "So hurry up" The look she gives me as the words tumble out of my mouth confuses me, she looks almost _hysterical_. Like shes the one who pulled the prank instead of being the prank-ee. She moves over, inspects the clothing, then after a few moments of silence speaks.

"Are you gonna just stand there the whole time or can I change in peace?"

"Yea yea just one more thing, after you're done walk out the opposite door to the shower door, take a left turn an' go out the red door. That's where Michonne and I will be waitin'" I say while turning and leaving. Upon walking outside I see that Michonne has the weapons laid out and is waiting patiently for Marie, her katana is her choice. Knowing my crossbow is all I will ever need I pass by without a second glance. The door swings open behind me and – glancing at Michonne's watch – I see that Hazel is right on time. She immediately goes to the weapons and pulls out a set of 10 throwing knives, hiding them in places I'm sure Rick would never look. _So that's where the blade came from._ Then grabbing her bow and empty arrow sling she marches up to me and smiles. _Just what the hell does she want?_

"Daryl I need some arrows, if we are going on a supply run I can get more for you and myself but for now I need a few." Plain and simple, _so that's what the smile is for._

"Hmmm if I didn't know any better I'd say you were tryin' ta sweet talk me into giving you my arrows" I reply, a façade of boredom displayed across my face.

"No just a _few_ of your arrows – plus I promised to get you more because I am a very generous person despite the treatment I received this morning" And theres her cocky attitude finally catching up to her in the slow rising light of morning. I sigh then give her 3 arrows. We make sure Shane's green Hyundai is filled up before heading out. Michonne is at the wheel, Hazel in the passenger seat, and as I'm stepping into the back I am surprised to see Tyreese already there, waiting for me to get in so we can finally get going.

"Michonne asked me to come so I could help out with the supplies" Tyreese says, answering my confused expression, but his eyes are pointing to Hazel. I nod and sit back, I already want this over with.

Once we finally arrive I split us into groups, Michonne and Tyreese are to search for food, clothing, and shower supplies while Hazel and I search for weapons, ammo, and anything of value, I need to partner up with Hazel to see what she grabs and how she handles herself, I have to test her until she passes, until she proves herself. After the teams are announced Michonne gives Hazel this look like 'been there done that, good luck'. Hazel seems oblivious and almost bored, yep, definitely just like me before I upgraded to, well, _me_.

"Come on Daryl, I think we passed a 'Big 5' on the way out here" Hazel mumbles while walking off in the direction of the sporting goods store we did indeed pass. "Good luck to ya both" She adds to Tyreese and Michonne, the first just nods in acceptance while the latter cracks an allknowing smile. I grab Hazel and don't look back. As we walk in silence my mind begins to wonder to the brief encounter I had with Carol this morning. She was _jealous_ of Hazel because I was going on a run with her. Her gaze gave away the truth.. love. Carol's feelings make me uncomfortable. Its not because it's Carol either, there is without a doubt something between us, I just want that something to be friendship because I don't fall in love, its just a stupid distraction. Based on my home life love isnt something I get – or at least it wasn't. If Carol loves me then we need to discuss it – I don't know how to love like that.

"Penny for 'em" Hazel says glancing at me from the side.

"Wha-?" Her statement catches me off guard, I was prepared to do this in silence.

"You cannot tell me you've never heard the saying 'Penny for your thoughts'. Seriously Daryl, and to think I had such high hopes for you" She laughs, I don't think I've heard an adult laugh since we took refuge in the CDC. Its deeper and more meaningful than the children who laugh because they can pretend everythings dandy. When an adult laughs in this world it means a helluva lot.

"I've heard it, I just didn't process what ya said at first" I try to explain but Hazel shakes her head with silent laughter.  
>When she finally calms down she asks "So whats the story with this governor guy and whats Merle's role in it all?"<p>

"Well the governor runs this town of survivors, Woodbury, but hes really a terribly dark man and Merle is his right hand man. We only found out about him when Merle kidnapped Glenn and Maggie while searching for Michonne, who is now one of us. We had no idea they had been kidnapped until Michonne showed up with baby formula and told us about what had happened. We went back for them and when we found them Glenn told me that Merle was alive and that Merle had beaten the shit outta him trying to get the prison's location. I chose my loyatly to the group over Merle that night and we escaped but lost a friend" I sum up the night.

"Merle is still with him?" She asks

"Yea" I force with a sigh

"Sounds like this govenor guy is going to retaliate – so basically, if I want to become a member of the group, I have to sign up for war?"

"Pretty much"

"Then sign me up so I can kick some govenor ass!" She whoops and it makes me chuckle, for a second I picture the future of our group and Hazel is in it, but the moment passes and I start getting down to business, I need to test a few more areas before she is in the clear. Finally we arrive at the 'Big 5' and I instruct her to open the door loudly and step back to draw any walkers in the building out. She starts opening the door slowly and before I can yell at her to make some noise a loud "DING DING DING" flys into the air.

"Every small sporting goods store I have ever been to has a bell on the door and opening the door slowly makes it louder – I tried sneaking out of one when I attempted shop lifting at the age of 14" She explains. Two sets of footsteps can be heard and Hazel leaps back seconds before the first walker lunges out at her. She steps behind it and strikes one of her blades through its skull before yanking it out and hurdling it at

the second walker that's scuffling out of the door, hitting it directly inbetween the eyes. Combat skills are a necessity and this girls got 'em in spades – one last test of what supplies she deems worthy and if she passes then its open arms into the group.

"Well I don't know about you but I pretty much expected this" She states walking into the nearly emptied store. I had expected it to be ran sacked, it makes supplies a challenge to find. "But what dumb sonofabitches because everyone was so concerned about gun ammo and guns they left almost the whole stock of arrows!" She gives my 3 unused arrows back before cleaning out whats left of the store's supply – its enough to last us both at least a year. Next she goes to the hunting knives and chooses a sharp, long, and beautiful piece with a green handle and sheath, clipping it around her hips and throwing the rest into the bag she found on the floor. "Aren't you going to help out?" She asks while searching for any ammo left. In my eyes she has proved herself and though I don't trust her yet, I welcome her into our family.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure theres a hidden safe somewhere in here, maybe we can find us some goodies" I say hopping over the counter to join her search for weapons. In the end we find 2 silencers, 3 boxes of ammo – shotgun, handgun, and semi auto – and a few melee weapons to add to the arrows and the knives. Pleased with our findings we walk out and start in the direction of the car until we see Michonne and Tyreese sprinting at full speed in our direction followed by a huge herd of walkers. I jump and point to the building closest to them and they nod turning and baracading themselves in what seems to be a furniture store while Hazel and I turn around and look for a secure enough building for oursleves – we wouldn't make it to the furniture store even if we had a car. Hazel hits my arm and nods in the direction of a brick building a little ways past the sporting goods store and together we rush inside and close the door, thankfully it's a door that swings outside so once the herd comes and bangs on the door their weight will force it to stay closed, Hazel sure knows how to pick 'em but we arent out of the woods yet. We head to the back of what seems to be an apartment building and go upstairs to get a better vantage point, opening a large metal door and ending up on the roof. I put a few stray scraps of metal in between the door handle's opening and the wall so even if there are walkers inside they wont be able to open the door. Turning back around I see Hazel standing on her tiptoes on the edge of the building, arms spread wide, head tilted back, all I can think is I was right about her hair '_yep, auburn indoors turns firey blood red in the sun'_ when she sighs I jump into action thinking _'Shes gonna jump!'_

"Hazel, no!" I scream as I swing both arms around her and pull her down, we tumble and roll, ending with me on top of her.

Again sorry its so late but my world has been turned upside down for a while with the family! Review and lemme know whatcha think!


	4. Chapter 4

First I would like to say that I don't own any of the walking dead characters or certain scenarios, I know I forgot to mention that in the past chapter but I wont mention it anymore because I have said it a few times now and I will never imply that I do own them. Now that that's over I cant wait to hear from my readers and reviewers! I also cant wait to watch tonight's new episode! Does anyone think that Beth and Carol are gonna be reunited with the group? If that happens how do you think Daryl and Beth are gonna act or what is gonna happen jeez just writing about it gets me all psyched out. Haha sorry for my weirdness and excitement, I love you all and have some replies to my 2 dedicated reviewers.

**The Dreamer: **Sorry Hazel's actions upset you but given her background (which you will learn a little of in this chapter) her acceptance makes sense.. well I sure as hell hope it makes sense! I wouldn't wanna loose my first dedicated reader by chapter 4! Anyway I hope you aren't too mad and I also hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Guest: **Deep breaths man, in out in out.. haha I loved your comment it made me laugh out loud, which I was in the middle of dinner when I read it and when I laughed my family gave me this '_dear god what is it now_' look so thanks for making me seem psycho! I will warn you I love the occasional cliffie here and there so I'm sorry but be prepared for 'em every once in a while! I hope you love Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

_Hazel._

As we walk out onto the roof I see the sunsetting in front of me and its beautiful, I havent had any time lately to stop and enjoy the glorious views I overlooked before all of this but seeing it in front of me now – its breathtaking. I walk along the edge a little before stopping and facing the sun, feet on the very edge, the dead groaning below me, but I block out all the bad, spread my arms, tilt my head back, and just enjoy the sun on my skin and the slight chill of a breeze. I needed this moment. I stand on my tiptoes, trying to reach further into the scene, into the natural warmth of the sun, sighing as I _feel_ the glorious rays tickle my pale skin.

"Hazel, no!" Daryl shouts before two hands are yanking me back and I'm tumbling down until I roll and land flat on my back with Daryl on top of me. His eyes wide with anger and his heart beating a million miles per minute but mine is beating faster.

"What the fuck Daryl!?" I screech, still startled from the 'attack' but starting to shift to anger .

"What the fuck _me_? You were gonna jump! I just saved yer life!" he shouts. I search his eyes, waiting to see if he cracks – but he is completely serious – and just like _that_ my anger turns into amusement. I can no longer contain myself and laughter erupts from my throat. He shoots me this look that says '_oh my god, yer a complete psycho_' which only makes me laugh harder. "Just what the hell is so god damn funny?"

"Cant.. breathe.. need.. air" I manage between hysterics, once I finally calm down I breath in gallons of oxygen, loving the burning sensation it gives me – proof I laughed. "Sorry, I just think its funny you thought I was going to randomly commit suicide. I was enjoying the view, this was the first time in a long time that I've been outside and had the time to stop and soak up nature's beauty" I admit trying to get rid of the pissed off glare in his eyes. He drops his head and seems to take a deep breath, then suddenly stops, I follow his gaze and see what he's looking at, our bodies, still pressed together from the tumble. His right arm still hooked around my waist while his left is supporting his upper body so he isnt crushing me, our lower bodies mixed in a jumble of legs and I can feel his muscles ripple when he tries to untangle himself from me. When we get free he stands first and offers me his hand which I gladly take, when he pulls me up I smile and go back to the edge but this time I sit and dangle my legs over. After a few moments I notice Daryl hasn't moved and say "What are you waiting for? A formal invitation?" Which prompts him to join me, and he copies my position on the ledge.

The sun is now gone and in the wake of night I feel the chill start to creep in, I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans but still feel cold, glancing at Daryl and taking in his sleeveless button up and leather vest I imagine he must be damn near freezing. So I tap his shoulder and nod my head in the direction of the door, "Maybe we can find some warmer clothes in one of the apartments, possibly a nice bed or couch to relax on while we wait this out" I add with my voice. He nods and we both set to opening the door Daryl had previously jammed closed. Once inside we count how many apartments total make up the building, there are 8 on the bottom floor and 2 on the top – my guess is one of them is the manager's room and the other a form of penthouse, both would be roughly equal in size so I start heading down the hallway when Daryl suddenly grabs my arm.

"Whaddya think yer doin'?" He whispers, trying to remain as quiet as possible so not to alert the dead in the building.

"There are two doors up here – I'll scout out the one down there while you can scout the one here" I say pointing to each door in turn.

"We shouldn't split up" He states as if it's a rule and by breaking it I'll get life in prison, which is ironic seeing as I _want_ life in prison.

"Okay fine, lets check this one first" I mumble as I get to opening the door with a few nails I found and my barette.

"That only works in the movies, its really a waste of-" Daryl starts but gets interupted by the loud _CLICK_ of the door unlocking, I shoot him my cockiest smirk.

"As you were saying" I manage before quietly chuckling. I enter first with my new green knife in hand. I turn to tell Daryl to come on in but hes gone. _Probably went to check the other room – stick together my ass_ I think as I turn around and nearly have a heart attack. Standing in front on me, wearing the biggest 'you should see your face right now' grin, is Daryl. "What the hell was that?" I whisper-yell.

"That was payback, aint it a bitch" he whisper-laughs turning back around and continuing through the maze of an apartment. Looking around and noting the once sleek and sexy décor and furniture I know we've stumbled into the 'penthouse' of the apartment building. I walk into a room and, after signalling Daryl, close the door behind me. In a dresser drawer I find a clean deep forest green long sleeve shirt and note that the material is thicker than my thin black one. I quickly remove my top and before I can even touch the beautifully clean, green fabric I hear a thumping noise from inside the closet. Shirt forgotten I approach the closet door in nothing but my bra. _Finally some action_ I think as I grasp my knife in one hand and open the door with the other. I'm expecting a Corpse – sorry Walker, half expecting a survivor, but I never thought a fucking bird would pop out of no where and fly right into my face then zoom out the open window in the corner of the bedroom. So I do what any normal person would do – I scream, then after I realize its only a bird I laugh, but my scream brought Daryl running, crossbow ablazing into the room. He opens the door and before I can even think of covering myself, gasps and drops his crossbow. I am facing the window, meaning my back is to the door, my back is to Daryl. I turn to face him but its too late – he's already seen.

"Hazel" he brokenly sighs, walking over.

"Daryl, stop, don't come any closer" I try to command but the way he's looking at me isnt with pity – its with understanding. "please." I add brokenly but he doesn't stop.

Turning to my front is better but there are a couple marks on this side of me as well, he notes the long since faded scar above my hip and it's matching mark on my shoulder. I cringe, out of habit, and rush past him, throwing on the green long sleeve I previously found and shoving myself back into a black leather jacket before hightailing it out of the apartment, and down the stairs. I stop just shy of the main door. I can hear Daryl rushing to catch up, with a quick glance outside I see that all but 4 Walkers are left outside, kicking the door open I send two throwing knives into 2 of the dead's forheads and stab the third in the skull. I pull my knife out and wait for the fourth to lunge, but before it can even move theres an arrow sticking out of its eye. Down the road, I see Michonne and Tyreese slowly stepping out of the furniture store. I collect my two throwing knives and start in their direction before Daryl's hand is on my shoulder pulling me back to face him.

"We are going to talk about _that_" he states.

"All I did was clear 4 walkers Daryl theres nothing to-"

"No, you know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout. If you're gonna stay with this group then no more of this guarded shit"

"Says you"

"Says me?!"

"How many people Daryl? How many people know about your scars and how you got them?" I challenge, if he can look me in the eye and tell me his group knows then I'll come clean but I doubt he's willingly told anybody.

"The fuck you say ta me?" he rises to the challenge – good.

"The look in your eyes when you saw my back – that was a look of shared pain so don't even try to deny it"

"3, 3 people know. One who gave 'em ta me, Merle, an' now you" He admits, and I guess one truth deserves another.

"Same with me – The person who caused them, Dustin, and now – regretably – you. I'm not telling anyone anything – you havent so why should I? Hell you've been with this group since close to the beginning based on what I've heard, you call them your family and they still don't know – so why should they know about me?"

"Because no one knows you Hazel, no one trusts you"

"Daryl I cant share that yet, maybe never, please don't make me"

"I dunno-"

"No, you need to know – I would never force you to tell so please don't force me"

"Hazel I-" just as he's about to decide my fate Michonne and Tyreese pull up in the Hyundai, Tyreese is at the wheel with Michonne in the passenger seat, Daryl and I shove our bags full of scavenged supplies in the trunk and hop into the back seat. Just as we pull away Daryl leans real close and whispers in my ear "Look, for now yer secret is safe with me" he pulls back and I flash him my most sincere 'thank you' smile and for a milisecond his eyes seem to smile back but the moment is gone the minute he glances forward – his face almost immediately drops back into the façade of no emotion.

_Daryl._

Hazel is smiling at me but its no cheesy grin – I can see it in the spark of her green eyes that she's grateful for my silence and for a moment I am about to smile back when I catch Michonne's smirk in the rear view mirror, its not even directed at me but at Hazel. Maybe I really do like this girl. I decide then and there that the moment we get back I'm going to have a chat with Carol. After what seems like forever the car halts in front of our gates and we are finally home. _Home_. Is that really how I saw the prison now? Home seems like a big leap – I've never really had a home, never really belonged anywhere but the more I think about it the more I like the sound of having a home. After the car is parked and we all get out Hazel walks toward me with one of our bags in hand.

"Wanna sort through what we found with me?" She casually asks, adding "Considering that I have no idea where any of this goes"

I wish I could, I really do but I have to find and talk to Carol "Catch up to Michonne, she'll help ya out. I gotta take care of some things" She shrugs and heads off after collecting the second bag, Tyreese has a few bags himself and rushes to catch up with her seeing shes going the wrong way.

"Ugh, I thought she'd never leave" Carol mutters under her breath, seemingly coming out of nowhere as if shes been waiting all day for me to show, but I heard her, "Hey Daryl I haven't seen much of you today, wanna sit by me at dinner?" She tries so hard to come across as though she could care less what my answer is but I see right through it, her eyes, face, and body language all scream "SAY YES!" so I do something I know will piss her off – once her anger is on she will be more giving with information.

"Nah, sorry Carol but Hazel is new and I wanna make sure she gets settled in 'lright" I say while grabbing the last of the bags and pretending to start walking away.

"Hey!" She shouts, I turn and she points to the spot next to her so I play along. Once I'm next to her again she starts. "Why are you wasting so much time on the nobody whose gonna be leaving soon?"

"What makes you think she'll be leaving soon?"

"Do you really think Rick and Hershel are just gonna let her stay after she attacked me?"

"If I 'member correctly it was you who attacked her and she showed a lot of strength today. We need her, shes on her way to becoming a valued member of the group."

Carol's eyes turn to fire and I know I'm about to get the rant of a lifetime, the rant that will expose whatever Carol sees between us. "Valued member of the group? Valued. Member. Of. The. Group!? The only thing she's valued in is whoreing and bitchery, that skank waltzes in here, hurts people, and has the _guts_ to throw herself at you when everyone here knows full and well that its ME who LOVED YOU FIRST! Daryl I cannot believe you would choose such a weak, single-minded stranger over me. Just shows what you know! _I_-" At this point I've gotten all the information I need so I cut her off.

"_You_ need to stop right there. Carol you're right – ya loved me first and I love ya too but as the close _friend_ ya've become to me. Nothin' more and certainly nothin' less but you're also wrong. Hazel isn't a whore or a bitch and she didn't throw herself at me, Carol ya need to take sometime away from me and clear yer head – we are nothin' more than good friends." And with that I leave her to go find Hazel.

"_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do. You keep me here 'til the moment I'm gone._" I hear the melody bouncing off the walls as I continue down this hall in search of Hazel, maybe Beth has seen her. Michonne told me she sent Hazel away because she didn't trust Hazel with the location of our weapons. "_You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much. Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._" The lyrics sound a little dark for Beth's taste but I'm getting closer to her, yet I'm still too far to pinpoint how close I actually am. "_Set me free. Leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall. Just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me and all over me_" Okay the lyrics are really dark for Beth and I'm almost concerned, picking up my pace to a slight jog, but maybe Beth has just accepted the fact that the world's a dark place now. "_Oh, you loved me cuz I'm fragile. And I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while. And all my fragile strength is gone. Set me free. Leave me be. I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am. And I stand so tall. Just the way I'm supposed to be. But your onto me and all over.._" Beth's voice seems too emotionally attached to these lyrics, the way her voice sounds like it doesn't belong to her freaks me out – this isnt the Beth I know. I Finally turn a final corner and catch my breath before announceing my presence. "_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see. That you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I cant seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that your keeping me… Dooooowwwwwwwwnnnnn_" I can't help but admire the beauty of Beth's voice with this song and I wonder why she hasn't sung this for the group. "_Keeping me dow-_" I clear my throat effectively stopping her in mid melody.

"Wow Beth that song sounds real good" I say glancing up. My features freeze and I am utterly shocked.

"Thanks, I think?" Hazel says.

"Wait you were the one singing this whole time?" I ask needing the clarification.

"No the walls decided to sing me a tune" Leave it to Hazel to add sarcasm to the moment. "Yes I sang the song"

"Ya've gotta nice voice – just don't let Beth know theres another singer" I smirk.

"Got it… so do you know where we are because I sure as hell don't"

"Well theres the other reason I thougt ya were Beth, if ya were to continue down this hallway for a few minutes ya'd run right into 'The Nursery' – Beth is Judith's sitter so I thought she was singin' on her way down here."

"Nope I am trying to find my way to my cot so I can get some shut eye"

"Then follow me, the group cleared out the guy's cell so its yers if ya want it – if not I can take ya to another cell block and show ya other options."

"If its alright with you I'd like to stay close to the people I at least somewhat know. I know Carl, Tyreese, Rick, I guess I kinda know Beth, Michonne seems really great, I think Carol and I are past the random attacks and then theres you"

"Then ya can start making the place yers, I'm sure Rick has yer weapons somewhere and he can give them back." I state trying to think if she had any other belongings she can unpack to make her cell a little more 'cozy'. Wait when the fuck did I start using the word 'cozy'?

"He better – that bow was my dad's and he would kill me if I lost it" She stops and gazes off into the distance, she looks like shes reliving a memory, as a single tear slowly drips its way down her face she snaps out of it. "Oh my god how long was I like that?"

"A few awkward seconds" I answer honestly, she looks generally shocked at my bluntness before smiling and giving me a playful shove on the shoulder. "What?'

"Wow Daryl Dixon you _are_ an asshole" She says with a smile and all the awkward tension before seems to evaporate. Leaving me free to joke around with her.

"Oh don't you start none of that" I laugh – it feels foreign and oddly uncomfortable but at the same time; satisfying. I cant remember the last time I laughed. "Well here we are."

"Thanks for not leaving me to find my own way" She laughs. "Goodnight Daryl"

"G'night Hazel" I say before retreating back to my own cell. I really believe Hazel belongs here – its amazing the amount of friendship shes showed in one day – I really believe I could get close to this woman. With that lingering thought I slowly drift into the darkness of sleep

Theres no telling how long I was out but when I wake up I feel energized, a glance at the busted watch near me tells me its only been about 6 hours. I never really relied on sleep so heavily before the apocalypse, so it only makes sense to keep the habit while I can. I decide to take a shower and start my day. After I've showered and dressed I start my way back to my cell to grab my crossbow, passing Hazel's cell. I hear the squeaky cot and her mumbling long before I see her, she's twisted up in her sheets and has sweat covering every inch of her body. The squeaks are from her constant thrashing, her arms are up in a defensive manner, she's fighting off someone in her sleep. I rush inside to wake her, save her from her nightmare, but when I lay my hand on her shoulder she hits me, hard. _She thinks I'm her attacker…gonna have to wake her using words._

"Hazel, wake up its me Daryl" I whisper softly trying to coax her out of her miserable state. But instead of the cocky, tough, and guarded Hazel I know I get her subconcious.

"Daryl? I don't know a Daryl" She mumbles.

"You found us, we're at the prison, no one can hurt you, you're safe-" I stop, I almost said _with me_.

Recognition flashes across her face "Daryl, please help me, he found me, I'll never be safe"

Hazel's subconcious is vulnerable and terrified, I don't know how to deal with it. "Hazel no one can hurt you, you're one of the toughest bitches I know but you need to wake up"

Suddenly she latches on to me, still laying down her arms have me in a vice grip and she's pressing her forhead into my side. "Daryl please, hes hurting me"

"No one here will ever hurt you Hazel, now wake up" I mumble, the moment she grabbed me I froze up – uncomfortable with the human contact.

Her eyes shoot open and she launches herself into a sitting position, she seems to be in a haze. She tries to stand but falls, and when I try to help her she jumps up and sprints down the hall and out the door. I rush to grab my crossbow and follow her. The sun is just beginning to rise and I find Hazel in the field, throwing up. I decide to let her heave it all up and we can talk when she's ready but after she's done she flops to the floor. I rush over and see she's passed out and more pale than normal. I pick her up and rush to Hershel's cell. When I get there he's awake but has his back to me.

"Hershel its Hazel, somethin's wrong" I mutter quickly.

He spins around quickly and upon seeing Hazel's unconcious form in my arms starts shooting out commands. "Get her back to her room, I'm right behind you I have to grab a few things"

So I do what I'm told, I rush back into her room, lay her down and grab a towel to wipe off some of the sweat around her face. "Listen I know ya're new and all but I think ya an' I are already friends – I'm not sayin' I trust ya or anythin' so don't let that go to yer head – but I need a good friend right now. Ya _need_ to be okay" Just as I whisper the last words Hershel is standing there ready.

"Tell me everything that happened" He says before starting in on his check up.

Psh did I say cliffie every now and again, I'm sorry but I like suspense too much not to pass it on! Like/Fav/ and or Review and lemme know what'cha think. See ya next week for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you guys know I am SUPER FRIGGIN PISSED THAT THEY KILLED BETH. I just couldn't believe it and I cried but just so you know I will not abandon this fic and when I get to the point of Beth's T.V. death I will keep her alive because I am just pissed.. I originally started this fic thinking I was gonna bash on Carol and Beth but now I am going to only do Carol bashing (sorry Carol fans but I honestly thought she should've died... hate me all you want its my honest opinion) Here is chapter 5 for **Guest** because I'm pretty sure I lost 'The Dreamer'.. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 5

_Daryl._

After I retell the story and Hershel does what he can I go out to help Maggie, Glenn, and Karen clear the fence, I need to take my mind off the problems that seem to float around Hazel. Just as one problem is solved another shoots up in its place. Once my mind is unfogged hours have passed and we've made some serious head way in clearing the fence and decide to stop for lunch. When we join the others I notice Michonne and Hazel off to the side away from the crowd, eating together, I grab a plate and join them. I catch the end of whatever conversation they were having before I strolled up.

"I think it's brilliant is all, Michonne" Hazel smiles brightly, I'm glad she's back on her feet since this morning. "I'm impressed"

"Ya ya whatever" Michonne smiles back. "Afternoon Daryl." She adds with a slight wave. "Where have you been?"

"Clearing the fence" I utter stuffing some deer meat into my mouth

"You rarely every do that" Michonne notes

"Needed to clear my head – besides it was starting to get bad" I shrug.

"Well I for one am glad-" Her voice is cut off as one loud gunshot rings through the air. Everyone glances toward the sound and people start to panic. There with his loyal band of followers and heavy artillery is The Govenor.

"I would like to speak to the adults here please – I mean you no harm" Comes his voice through a megaphone.

"Whose the loudmouth?" Hazel growls, this is her first interaction with 'Phillip'.

"That's the Governor" Michonne hisses, eyes trained on her target.

"Okay everybody listen up… Daryl, Michonne and I will go talk to him the rest of you need to go inside" Rick shouts, immediately everyone obeys – everyone but Hazel.

"Rick I've never met this guy and I need to know what I'm up against joining your group" She states.

"Fair enough, but I am not responsible for what happens to you if you join us" He replies.

"Great, cant wait to meet him" She throws with malice.

As we walk down, Merle is the first person I see, apparently he sees Hazel.

"Well would'ya lookie here – it's the bitch who knocked me out cold – Whats up, Red?" Merle taunts.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember me at all considering how hard you crashed thanks to me" Hazel smiles, feigning innocense while Merle's face turns bright red with anger.

"Listen here you coy bitch I _will_ have you, you can count on-"

"Hazel?... Hazel Marie?" Everyone stops moving and talking, our group stares shockingly between Hazel and The Governor, who just called her by her full name. Hazel glances away from Merle and the moment she makes eye contact with The Governor her face goes white.

"Phillip?" she squeaks.

"Rick why didn't you tell me you were keeping Hazel here" He says to Rick but doesn't take his eyes off Hazel. "Has she told you about us? You know I came here to tear down your prison and take Michonne but if you give me Hazel then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. How's that sound?"

Rick ponders this, seeming to weigh both options – Hazel hasn't moved an inch, I don't think she's even breathed.

"I'll come back in 2 days time for your answer" The governor says, he gives one last 'I'm undressing you with my eyes' smile directed at Hazel before hopping back in his vehicle and driving off. His posse close behind.

We all turn towards Hazel. "You have a lot of explaining to do" Rick spits. He and Michonne roughly grab her and start half dragging her towards the prison.

"No please, I'll come clean but I need to do it out here with fresh air, I swear just please" She begs and I can feel my chest tighten – what the fuck is that all about. Her pleas fall on deaf ears as Michonne and Rick continue their pace forward but now that Hazel is fighting back they are having difficulty moving forward, Michonne goes to grab her sword, losing her grip on Hazel who shoves into her and Michonne makes a mad swipe with the sword as she goes down. Michonne cut Hazel's shirt is in two from the back of her neck to her lower back. When Hazel turns her shirt flails open and the scars seem harsher than I remember, her back is covered in angry red slashes that have faded over time, the only marks that arent slashed are the two smaller lines, one on her shoulder and one near her hip, the twin marks of her front. Michonne and Rick both let out gasps as Hazel falls to the ground and tries to cover herself but the shirt is ruined beyond repair. So I step up and offer my vest, Hazel gladly takes it, covering the massacre and standing once again. "So Phillip, he's the Govenor? What happened to his eye?" She asks.

"We arent telling you shit until you tell us what the hell is going on" Michonne replies.

Hazel takes a deep breath and nods. "I first met Phillip in high school, he and I started dating and for a while everything seemed normal, good normal. Then I left for college out of state, I told him long distance doesn't work and that we were done, he seemed accepting, but about 2 months after I left one of my friends called to tell me his family had died in a tragic house fire. 2 weeks later he shows up at my dorm room. It was close to midnight and one of my college tutors, Chris, was helping me study for an upcoming test, suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and I thought it was my bimbo of a roomate – she usually forgot her key and came home drunk – so I swung the door open about to yell at her and instead it was Phillip. His eyes were cold and he rushed right past me into the room. The moment his eyes fell on Chris he snapped, called me a cheating good for nothing whore and just started wailing on Chris; he was rushed to the emergency room and told everyone he fell down the stairs – Phillip played the concerned boyfriend so well everyone bought it – later that same night he – he …" Hazel pulls my vest tighter around herself, taking a moment to fight off her inner demons. I knew Hazel wasn't on the Governor's side, the way her face paled clearly showed her fear of him. I cast glances at Michonne and Rick, both of them look uneasy but still wait to hear the rest of the story.

"Go on" Rick mumbles after the moment of silence has dragged on, to me it seemed pretty obvious what happened and I feel the familiar heat of anger course through my veins.

"Well you saw my back. He beat and raped me repeatedly throughout the night.. it went on like that for years until one night I fought back, he was so much stronger than I thought and he stabbed me here and here with a kitchen blade.. one day I got the courage to up and leave. So I did, I filed a restraining order, moved states, and changed my identity for a while until it was safe to be Hazel again.. So if you think I am partnering up with him behind your backs, think again. I will never go near that bastard and I will help with everything I have to bring him down." Theres so much convivtion in her voice it makes me proud.

"You heard what he said, if I give you to him then he leaves us alone" Rick reminds, what kind of group would we be if we threw Hazel to that monster?

Hazel pleads "Please, you cant give me to him"

"Council meeting immediately, Rick I know you're not necessarily on the council but you're needed there, Daryl go round everybody up" Michonne states.

"Okay but whose going to watch Hazel?" I ask before I can stop my thoughts from dominating my mouth, with a slight glance I can see the hurt flash in Hazel's eyes. But she nods seeming to understand the situation we are stuck in.

"I can just handcuff her to her bed post then close and lock the door" Rick decides and starts walking away indicating us to follow. Hazel drags her feet and before I know whats happened shes locked up and I'm sitting in a meeting discussing her future.

_Hazel._

Now my secrets out and its just a matter of time before they kick me to the curb, well kick me to Phillip's curb. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I know I'm the only one in this cell block, it was cleared out specially for me, might as well pass the time. I ponder the songs I know but cant think of something suitable for the trouble I'm in. Until one ironically does.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'm dying again. I'm going under. Drownin in you. I'm fallin forever. Got to break through. I'm going under-"_

"You sing?" comes Carl's voice – cutting through my lyrics like a hot knife through butter.

"Apparently" I mutter, the word dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you locked up? What did you do?" Curious little bastard aint he.

"Well as it turns out 'The Governor' is my ex boyfriend so now your father and his people don't know what to do with me. . .oh and they were offered a deal – give me to 'The Governor' and he will leave you and the prison alone" I sum up in one breath, no emotion in my voice.

"Huh, he offered us something like that with Michonne once" Carl mumbles, then goes pale "I don't think I should have told you that, why do I feel so connected to you already? Why do I feel like I can trust you when I barely know you?"

"I used to have a little brother, he was a lot like you, I guess whenever you're around I turn on my 'big sister' mode. You remind me of him so much" I smile at Carl who looks like he wants to be mad but decides on letting it go with a smile of his own. He has a great smile.

"What was his name?"

"Dustin"

"I'm sorry for your loss" I can hear the sincerity in his voice and it breaks my heart to think of all the terrible things this kid has been through.

"Everyone has lost someone – seems like that's the way of the world now, and if you haven't lost someone its just a matter of time." I think aloud, blushing when I realize what I just admitted to a kid who probably needs hope instead of the Doom Day speech I just gave him. After a few beats of awkward silence I decide to change the subject for both of us.

"So lets talk about boy stuff – I am quite the master by now – what kind of problems are you having kid – Carl, sorry" I laugh, he almost makes me forget that I'm trapped to a bed, locked in a room, and possibly getting traded – _almost._

"Well we could dive into the apocolypse problems but those are everyone's problems.. oh I uhh like a girl and don't know what to do" He blushes deep red.

"Whose the lucky gal?" I ponder, I havent met any of the kids here but Carl is very mature for his age.

"Beth." He mumbles.

"Ah from what I hear she is very pretty and also very sweet"

"Yeah.."

"Right you wanted advice.. hmmm.. well kiddo here it is – its pretty much the end of the world so I'm thinking 'what are you waitng for?' tell her how you feel and just talk to her about it, I know shes a little older than you but you are very mature. I think it will all work out" I state as I hear the door open and Ricks voice fills the space.

"Carl, what are you doing in here?"

"I'll go now, but like I told you with Michonne, Hazel is one of us now" Carl replies.

While alone and locked up you have to think about the situations you get thrown into, thses people took me in, cared for me, and are very protective of their close-knit family. That is something I admire and Carl's last declaration only made me more sure of the decision I have to make. If these people weren't going to throw me to the governor themselves then I would turn myself in. For everyone's sake I was going to sacrifice myself so that these people could have a future – in the apacolypse that was all I could give them that actually means something. So I lock eyes with Carl, smile with slight water in my eyes, and give a wave of goodbye – Carl smiles and waves back because he doesn't know that this is the last time we will ever see each other again.

After Carl runs off I look to Rick and notice that he isnt alone, Carol, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, and Hershel are behind him. I guess that's the council. "So am I getting out of here or am I getting out of _here_?" I ask after a long beat of silence.

"We could never trade in a human being – we were discussing leaving but you're free. You will be under survelance for a while though – Michonne will watch you first, until dinner then it's Beth's turn, Daryl will watch you after sunset and during the night since his room is next to yours. Any questions?"

"Nope, we're good" I mutter, smiling at Michonne as I get whisked away.

The time with Michonne flew by, she is like me in so many ways that we got along great, when Beth came all the fun turned to immediate awkward tension. Beth was just so sweet and pristine, definitely nothing like me or anyone I knew before. Its an understatement to say I was glad when Daryl came to start his 'shift'. After he had walked over, nodded to Beth for her to leave, and got comfortable I was ready to talk again after almost 2 hours of awkward silences with the petite faithful blonde.

"Hey-" Daryl starts but I am already launching into my speech of graditude.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you, you are my savior and I am so thankful you are here."

"That bad, huh?" he smirks

"You have no idea – Michonne was awesome but Beth.. I think she was literally an angel before all of this.. Shes just so nun like and nothing like me.. but better her than Carol I guess" I think over all my Carol interactions and none of them lasted long enough for me to do something terrible to her but I'm positive that woman hates me. Daryl just nods, his expression strained. "Daryl.. What do you know?" I ask putting on my best interrogation face.

"I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout" He says, focusing his attention on his feet.

"Daarrryyylll" I drag hoping I can get him to crack.

Daryl looks up and opens his mouth and closes it, then he just studies my face. "What is it 'bout ya that makes me wanna open up and trust ya?"

I laugh, then start tearing up so I stop. Carl asked me that same question earlier today and I thought it was my big sister setting coming on but I wouldn't turn that on around Daryl.

"Whats so funny?" He asks, trying to change the topic but to no avail.

"Tell me what you know and I'll tell you what happened between Carl and me today" I offer, the glint in my eyes promising a true tale worthy of an information trade when really Carl and I talked for a total of 15 minutes.

"Fine.. Carol hates ya 'cuz she thinks ya threw yerself at me and I guess she has feelin's for me or somethin'" He says with his head down, but I can see the color rush to his cheeks.

"Well jealous girls are always the worse" I sigh "Anyway I just thought it was funny because Carl asked me that same question about trust and I told him it was because I got good at being the older sister that I autoatically flip the big sis switch around younger kids."

"Ya 'flip the big sis switch' on around me?" He asks, complete and udder confusion marks his face.

"Well obviously not so I really don't know what it is about you and Carl.. Well I understand Carl so I dunno why you see me so trustworthy." I state, more to myself than to Daryl.

"Its getting' dark, lets go inside where its warmer and we can just relax a bit before bed" Daryl states, getting up and heading off, I jump up and follow him back into the prison after making a few twists and turns I stamp them into my memory, I plan to sneak out tonight while everyone is asleep, leaving a note in my place.

"So.. your place or mine?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face, Daryl stops dead in his tracks and I lose it. My laughter echoing down the halls.

Then Daryl turns with the same straight expression and says "Yers." Which only makes me laugh harder and he chuckles along with me. Once we reach my 'room' I see all my weapons out on the small desk in the corner along with a decent amount of arrows. I sit on the bottom bunk while Daryl opts for the desk chair. I glance aound to see what else had been placed in my room while I was out and about – in the corner I spot a duffle bag that will aid in carrying my weapons tonight. I smile brightly, my plan was falling perfectly into place and I would be able to save the people here at the prison. "Why are ya smilin'?" Daryls question knocks my train of thought off its tracks and I focus back on the here and now.

"Just glad I was able to stay" I say, quickly formulating a white lie. "Where is Woodbury anyway?"

"It's a straight shot southwest walkin' through the woods.. 'bout 29 miles from 'ere"

_So if I keep an 8 minute mile jog I can get there in about 4 hours_._That's plently of time to get there before anyone wakes up._ I think excitedly after I do the math in my head. But I don't share any of this aloud. "That's cutting it too close if you ask me" I state with a lazy smile. Daryl nods and yawns, causing me to yawn along with him. "Well I think we should hit the hay. Goodnight Daryl – sweet dreams" I manage between fake yawns and wrapping myself up in blankets to appear to be falling asleep.

"Goodnight Hazel, I'll be by in the mornin' to most likely wake ya up and take first watch" He informs before walking out and crashing onto his own matress – the squeaks of the springs giving him away. I know I can't leave right away, I have to let everyone fall into a deep enough sleep that I can slip away undetected. So as quietly as I can I pack up my weapons and set to writing a note. As I think of all the things I should write I first need a name to put next to the 'Dear..' I have written on the page. The only thing I have written on the page. Even though Daryl will be the one to find it I address it to the group.

After a few tears and placing the letter in an envelope labelled 'Daryl: Please Read to Everyone' I place it on my perfectly made bed, grab my belongings and quietly slip out of my cell. Before leaving I quietly peak into Daryl's cell and sigh, I feel like we've grown so close to each other and I'm sad to have to leave him.

_Take a picture, it'll last longer_ Daryl's voice whispers in my head.

_Shut up, I am merely saying goodbye to you, a friend_ I respond with a smile, I must be insane.

_You're not insane, you're in love_ At the new voice my heart breaks, I can picture Dustin telling me this as if he were still here. _Stay with him sis, don't go back to Phillip. _I inwardly sigh and fight the tears _I have to go back to Phillip in order to save him, and everyone else that doesn't deserve his rath._ Are my last thoughts as I shed a silent tear and leave the prison for the cold, dark silent path to Woodbury.

Hope you guys liked it.. Please review, follow, and or fav.. I'm not overly picky


	6. Chapter 6

**Well even though the show is off until February I am still gonna play 'catch-up' every Sunday so bear with me. I am still super pissed that they killed off Beth and honestly I feel like that girl is gonna become something like a 3rd main character in this story just because I feel like it might make me better but who knows? Wow listen to me ramble on.. ignore the psycho over here haha anyway here's chapter 6 and like always I hope you thoroughly enjoy. Please follow/ fav/ or leave me a comment as to what your thinking.. I'd love to hear from ya ;) The next chapter will be up next week but until then...**

Chapter 6

_Daryl._

As usual I wake up early, twisting my head side to side to get rid of all the unpleasant kinks in my neck. I do a quick face wash today to conserve water and after towel drying I decide to take a walk around a bit, check the security of all the fences, and give Hazel a chance to sleep in after the very traumatic day she had yesterday. Wait, what the hell? What do I care if she had a traumatic day or not? Why should I care?

_Because despite this 'I don't give a shit' outer appearance, YOU, Daryl Dixon, actually care about people and have a heart._ A voice calls out in my head, after a moments pause I realize its Hazel's.

_Just what in the hell do ya know? And why 're ya in my head? _I angrily think before cursing myself under my breath, talkin' to yourself is one of the first signs of a psycho.

_I'm a figment of you're subconcious, you see me because you want to, and because I am from you're mind I know everything there is to know about you but about me, I only know what you know._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._ Why would I _want_ to see Hazel in my mind? I stop abruptly when a theory 'pops' into my head. _Do I have feelings for Hazel?_

_Yeah pretty much. _Echoes the voice of the snarky Hazel I know. I cant have feelings for Hazel – I cant have feelings for anyone. Its just a stupid distraction that will get you killed. But the more I think about it the more I realize I want to protect Hazel, survive alongside her, and for the first time in my life I feel like I have something worth fighting for – something that trumps risk. I decide I need to wake Hazel and – and what? I have no clue what I'm doing or feeling.. all of this is new to me. Well I can at least talk to her, right? With that last thought I turn around and race back to Cell Block C to wake up the one girl I can't seem to shake out of my mind.

When I get to her room my blood runs cold. Its completely empty except for the perfectly made bed and an envelope marked 'Daryl: Please Read to Everyone'. I rip the envelope to shreds and unfold the letter Hazel wrote to us.

_"__Dear Prison Group,_

_I would like to thank everyone for the hospitality I was shown and the open arms I was welcomed into. You all deserve happiness and a long lasting chance at life and survival here in this dump of a prison that you have converted into a beautiful home. Home, it's a strange concept these days but my mother always said 'Home is where the heart is' so no matter what challenges you all must face I have the highest belief that you all are home to each other. And please know that in regards to that saying my home will always be with you even if I cannot. When life gives you lemons you just have to make lemonade so when the govenor offered you an out, I had to take it for you. If the choice is between keeping me and going to war with the govenor then there isnt really a choice now is there? Maybe our paths will cross again someday but until then.. wish me luck…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Hazel Marie_

My chest tightens and my heart skips a beat, this ache feeling is definitely new and replaces my previous definition of 'pain', I feel concern, anger, and hope hitting me like a brick wall all at once. I read the letter again, and again before hopping up and rushing to find Rick.

After finding Rick, who was with Carl, and showing them both the letter, Rick calls an immediate council meeting. Carl starts crying and just slumps to the ground so Rick tells me to go to the meeting room while he takes care of Carl and finds everyone else. I find myself worried sick waiting for everyone to show up so we can discuss our plan of action. First through the door is Carol, followed by Hershel, Glenn, and Michonne, and lastly comes Rick.

"Is everyone here?" He asks while doing a head count and closing the door.

Everyone nods simultaneously and Rick wastes no time with reading the letter aloud and getting down to business.

"Is this really happening? Did she really do this for us?" Comes Glenn's voice full of utter shock and pure disbelief.

"Yea, now what 're we gunna do?" I press, the feelings of fear confirm my theory, I have feelings for Hazel and I'm not about to let her slip through my fingers just to fall into the govenor's.

"I say we do nothing, she made a decision to sacrifice herself so we could be safe, the govenor has her and will leave us alone.. I don't see why we're meeting about this" Carol states coolly while picking at a loose thread. I feel my blood fire up and I instantly get angry. But before I can stand up and give Carol a piece of my mind Rick does it for me.

"Hazel is a human being and now she's much more than that to us but who knows what the govenor will do to her – we need to go get her back. We can deal with 'Phillip' but Hazel is an honorary member of our group now." After a moments pause to read everyone's reactions he continues. "Now who volunteers to come with me to get her?"

"Me" I don't hesistate. That's my girl in trouble so I should be the one to go get her.. My mind stops and back tracks, _my_ girl. Hazel is _my_ girl – I love the possesive sound of that.

"I will also go – I feel like the three of us can get it done without having to risk anyone else's life." Michonne announces, she and Hazel really must have bonded yesterday because one look into Michonne's eyes and you can see the deep pools of sadness and pride. We decide not to do anything today or tomorrow; deciding to hit them tomorrow night because they will expect immediate retaliation and we need to catch them off guard. So I have to survive not one but two whole days without Hazel, I immediately know I wont be able to do anything in this time because all my spare moments will be full of fear and predictions of the terrible things Hazel will have to endure at the hands of the govenor.

The sun is setting over the trees, it's a beautiful sight that reminds me of Hazel's and my breif time on the roof. The sun is setting on the night we attack and I am fired up by anxiety because I sure as hell haven't gotten any sleep, I tried last night but had an awful reoccuring nightmare flash through my mind. It was always Hazel trapped in a hold by the govenor, him standing beind her so I couldn't shoot an arrow at him, he would tell me to drop my weapon and he would let Hazel go. Just as I place my crossbow on the floor I jump to grab Hazel but before I can even reach her time slows down and I have to watch in slow motion as the govenor shoves a rusted blade through Hazel's heart. I manage to catch her before she falls and she smiles at me as she coughs up blood, her smile telling me that she has feelings for me too, but just as I smile back her body goes limp and I watch the life fade from her eyes. The second she comes back as a walker is when I wake up. Sweat pouring down around me – even after my shower I can still feel it, once we get to Hazel I am going to tell her how I feel, I am going to pull her to me and kiss her, and I am never going to let her go again. Its in my nature to feel possessive and keep whats mine around me. I patiently wait by the car, ready to go, even though we wont be heading out for another hour. I just sit, wait, and hope that when we find Hazel she is sill herself.. that the govenor didn't break her or ruin her.. that she will feel for me what I do for her.

_Love? What a bunch of pussy shit! I raised you better than that lil brother._ Merle's voice floats through my mind.

_I don't love 'er – I don't know 'er enough to love 'er but I care for 'er – I have solid feelin's for 'er and its not a bunch 'o pussy shit – this is somethin' I've never felt before. Its different in a good way._ I respond, my thoughts ringing with truth.

_Phillip has done terrible things to her brother – and even if he hasn't I am gonna get a piece of that ass._ I can almost see the smug smirk on Merle's face.

_Hazel. Is. Mine. It would do ya good to remember that. _I spit back at him

_Whoa baby brother calm down.. ain't no reason to get testy on me.. I am just in your head – I'm just your imagination.. my thoughts are your thoughts._

With the last words in his voice echoing around my brain I shrug it off and lean against the wall. Not 5 minutes after relaxing Michonne and Rick appear side by side and usher me into the car. As the car starts and we pull away, I force myself to keep it all in check – getting Hazel back isnt going to be easy and I'm going to need all the calm confidence I have to get in, get the girl, and get out with Rick and Michonne close behind me and little to no casualties. This ride over to Woodbury is by far the longest feeling journey I've taken in my entire life. We finally pull off to the side of the road and start our short trek into the woods to Woodbury's 'back' entrance – close to the same way we snuck into Woodbury to get Glenn and Maggie. The two guards up top are new but judging by their slacked posture and bored expressions it would seem that they hadnt seen any action all day and weren't expecting anything either – this just makes it easier for us to sneak past and through a loose board in the wall. Once we are finally inside we take up casual strolls to make it look like we are any other member of the town. After making our way to the 'holding' area and finding it empty Michonne divulges information about the govenors secret hidden room in his apartment. According to her there is even a cage where he held his daughter that he could easily force Hazel into. First we need a diversion so that the town gets distracted and the Govenor gets called into 'work'. We go back to the two idiots on guard and make it look as if theres been a struggle. Both fall to their impending deaths on the town's side, we wait for them to turn and start leading them towards the townspeople… it's the perfect diversion because no one would suspect foul play. We hide in the shadows by the govenor's apartment entrance, once its deadly quiet I swear I can hear someone's pain filled screams covered by cloth, I pray that it isnt Hazel. We just sit there and wait until the panic begins and he rushes out. We slip in after waiting to make sure he's gone and cleared the building. In his haste he left his door cracked, stupidity on his part makes our job easier. All three of us rush inside weapons drawn in case someone is still inside, after we clear the main rooms Michonne shows us the door that leads to his secret room. Last time she was here, she killed Penny, the govenors walker daughter. After picking the lock and slowly opening the door we all gasp. The way Michonne described it was there was an old leather chair in the center and on the far wall was a bunch of stacked aquariums full of walker heads with a separate caged door that held his daughter. The room we face now is nothing of the sort. In the center there is an intricate pulley system that two pairs of handcuffs hang from, dripping blood. On the floor directly below there are another set of cuffs bolted to the floor and lying in a hapazard pile next to the floor cuffs is a whip, also covered in blood. I notice the green long sleeve shirt from the 'penthouse' lying in a shredded leap along with the remains of other clothes I assume belong to Hazel. Rick is the first to recover, heading over to the caged door and ripping it open. I finally gather the courage to walk over and see what remains of the girl I have feelings for. When I peak inside the sight is too much to bear, I drop to my knees and let out a desperate moan. Michonne starts silently shaking with tears and Rick just stares and gulps, repeatedly. _Hazel, MY Hazel… Once yer with me I'll never let ya go. _I think over and over again. And suddenly I know, I have no idea how far these feelings back track but they've been there awhile, I'm in this for life. There will never be another girl for me, even if Hazel doesn't return the feeling I will still be there for her until my dying day.


End file.
